Christmas Surprises
by Hopel3ssRomAntik
Summary: A story about Christmas at my house, and a surprise visitor.


The scent of gingerbread mixed with peppermint filled my little two-bedroom house. I had been baking and preparing all day. I loved to decorate and such, even if it _was_ just me enjoying it. Besides, it was Christmas Eve!

I inhaled deeply and took in the smell of the cookies. _They should be done pretty soon, _I thought to myself.

I turned back to my little Christmas tree I was currently decorating with tinsel. I sat down the box of tinsel, and turned and grabbed some blue and silver ornaments to hang on the tree's branches. I stepped back and took a look at my handiwork. _That should do it, _I thought. I picked up what boxes remained and headed towards my kitchen. Suddenly, my phone in the kitchen rang, and I went to go answer it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Megan, Merry Christmas! How are you doing?" a familiar voice said.

My face lit up with surprise. "Kim! Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I talked to you! I've been doing well, just decorating my house for Christmas today." I was extremely excited to hear from my old college roommate. We had both been busy with our careers, her with her writing and me with my photography. We kept in contact pretty well, but it still had been awhile since I'd seen her.

Kim laughed. "Hey, that sounds fun! Hey listen, I'm in town visiting family for Christmas, and thought I'd call you and see if it'd be alright if I stopped by. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, totally! Psh, you don't even have to ask; come on over!" I laughed.

"Awesome! Okay, I'll be over in about ten minutes." Kim answered.

"Great, sounds good. See ya then! I can't wait to see you!" I said.

"Me neither. Bye!" Kim answered.

"Bye, Kim!" I said. I hung up the phone and headed towards my living room. I went towards my stereo and hit the power button. Suddenly Josh Groban's voice filled the room, singing "Silent Night". I started decorating again, when the timer on my oven went off. I went to go get my cookies out of the oven. I grabbed a Christmas platter out of a cabinet. I placed the cookies on a cooling rack, and then turned to grab a large punch bowl. I started making some punch, then placed the bowl on the bar.

Just as I was starting to take the cookies off their cooking rack, my doorbell rang. I wiped my hands on a rag laying near by, and went to answer the door. I opened the door to see my old roommate's smiling face. I embraced her in a big hug.

"I'm so glad you could come by, Kim!" I said. "Come on in!" I stepped aside and Kim followed me inside.

She looked around my little living room, decorated with greenery, lights, and other various decorations. "Your house looks awesome!" She commented.

I grinned. "Thanks. I have been working hard to get it PERFECT all day."

Kim laughed and nodded knowingly. "Yup, you haven't changed." She walked towards the bar at my kitchen counter and took a seat at a tall stool. "So, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Kakashi to come also. He won't be here until later though because of work."

I waved off her questioning. "Nah, I don't mind. I haven't seen him in awhile either, and it'll be nice to catch up!" Kakashi Hatake, Kim, and I had been friends since Kim and I's sophomore year in college. Kakashi was also Kim's boyfriend of 3 years. I smiled as I remembered all things the three of us did together in college, and all the places we went. Those were some good times. Kakashi now worked for the police force in the K-9 unit. Kim had told me before that he was excited about his job, and loved every minute of it.

I reached up in my kitchen cabinet and grabbed two glasses. I opened my fridge and pulled out a liter of Pepsi. I looked at Kim. "Thirsty?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She watched as I poured our drinks. "So, have you heard from L lately?"

A somewhat sad smile formed on my face. "No, he's been really busy, going on trips overseas. Busy with different cases and such. I miss him, and I worry about him a lot."

L Lawliet was also a good friend of Kim and Kakashi, and myboyfriend of 2 years. L also worked in the police force with a special unit that handled extremely secret and often dangerous cases. This very frequently took him overseas for long trips lasting weeks, even months. I rarely got to see him anymore seemed like.

Kim noticed the anxiety on my face. "I know how you feel. Every time Kakashi goes out on a call, my heart skips a beat. I think, 'What if something happens before I see him again?' But don't worry about L. I'm sure he knows _exactly_ what he's doing."

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

Kim smiled. "So is he going to try to come down for Christmas at least?"

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "I'm not sure. Like I said, last time I heard from him, he was still overseas. Who knows when he'll be back."

"Yeah." Kim sighed.

Suddenly from my front door came a knock. I looked towards the door. "Oh, maybe that's Kakashi." I went to go answer it. I opened the door and there stood the silver haired officer, still dressed in his uniform. Kakashi cast a teasing grin at me. "Excuse me miss, but I'm going to have to search the premises for explosives."

I rolled my eyes and playfully whacked him on the arm. "Kakashi, cut it out."

He smiled and gave me a hug. "It's good to see you, Megan."

I laughed. "You too, Kakashi."

Kakashi walked over to where Kim was sitting at the kitchen bar. He gently kissed her on the top of her head. Kim looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, how was work?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, not a very exciting day really. I mostly sat at my desk doing paperwork."

Kim chuckled. "Well, if you didn't get so behind, you wouldn't have to sit there all day doing it!"

Kakashi sighed. "I know, you keep reminding me." He took a seat on the stool beside Kim.

Kim kissed his cheek. "It's my job."

I strode back into the kitchen. Turning to Kakashi I asked, "Hey, would you like a drink?"

Kakashi nodded. "Sure. Water's fine."

As I was getting a glass down, I glanced slightly over my shoulder at Kakashi and Kim. I sighed. I know it was wrong to be envious, but I missed L desperately. I wanted to have him around me as much as Kakashi was around Kim. I would love to see him more often.

I poured Kakashi's glass of water and handed it to him. "Thanks, Megs."

I chuckled at my nickname. "No problem, Kashi."

Later that evening Kim, Kakashi and myself were sitting in my living room playing cards. We had been having a blast catching up with each other. It was getting pretty late though, and I was worried L hadn't shown up yet.

Kim noticed me glancing at the clock in worry. She reached over and gave my arm a squeeze. She smiled, as if to silently assure me that she knew, and it was ok.

I smiled back and we continued to chat with each other.

Kakashi soon yawned and stretched. "I hate to be a 'party pooper', but I am starting to crash you guys." He glanced at Kim then at me. "I think I might need to go ahead and go home." He stood from his cross-legged postion on the floor, followed by Kim and then myself.

I went to hug them both. "I'm so glad you guys were able to be here, especially on Christmas Eve. It meant a lot to me." We pulled away from our hug and Kakashi started to walk towards the door.

Kim grabbed her purse and followed after Kakashi. She turned to give me one more hug before leaving.

"Call me in the morning, if you want to get breakfast or something. Better yet, let's sleep in and then go to eat somewhere. Maybe some shopping as well?"

I grinned. "That sounds great! I would love to." I opened the door for Kim and Kakashi and watched as they left. I waved again as they got into their separate cars and drove away.

I turned to go back inside and shut the door behind me. I made my way towards the living room and began picking up what few dishes we had used. I walked towards the kitchen and set the dishes down on my kitchen counter. I heaved a big sigh. _I'm too tired to do dishes tonight, _I told myself. I figured I could do them in the morning.

I went to the living room and plopped myself down on my little couch. I stretched and then curled up with a fleece blanket. I figured I'd try to stay up for as long as I could until L showed up.

But sleep soon overtook me, and I drifted off.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep when I woke to a soft rapping on my front door. I sat up wearily and just stared at the door before flinging my feet over the side of the couch. I slowly rose to my feet and made my way to the door. I happened to glance at the clock on the microwave in my kitchen. It read 3:45. _Golly! _I thought. _Who would be here at almost 4 in the morning? They'd better have a good reason. _

Well, I soon got my answer. I slowly opened the door, half afraid of who might be standing there. I was immensely surprised and overjoyed to see my detective boyfriend, L, greeting me with a warm smile. A duffel bag was in his right hand and his left was hand concealed behind his back.

He sat his bag down on the step of my door and slowly pulled a beautiful bouquet of roses from behind his back with his left hand. "Merry Christmas, Megan."

Tears formed in my eyes. To see him after so long, was a relief. I had missed him more than anything, and was happy he was here now.

I stepped towards him slowly and took the bouquet from his hands. I smiled up at him. "Thank you, they're gorgeous." I said quietly.

He smiled back. "I'm glad you like them."

I sat the bouquet down on the bar of my kitchen counter and then turned to L. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and leaned my head down on his shoulder.

He put his arms around my waist and we held on to each other. We pulled away, and he knelt down to his bag. He pulled out a small piece of mistletoe and held it teasingly over our heads.

I giggled and leaned in towards him. He gently pulled my chin with his other hand towards his face and gave me a kiss.

We left the kiss and he picked up his bag to come inside. L sat his bag down on my living room floor. We then sat down together in front of the fireplace. He leaned up against the couch on the floor, and I leaned up against his shoulder. He grabbed a blanket off my couch and draped it over our laps. He wrapped his left arm around my shoulder, and I snuggled into his hug.

Gently stroking the hair framing my face, L looked down at me. "I'm sorry I was late. I really tried to get back this afternoon, but I got majorly delayed."

I looked back up at him. "It's ok. I'll admit, I was worried, but I knew you'd be alright."

L smiled. "Yeah."

I yawned, then giggled. "Sorry, L. I'm kinda tired. I waited up for you, and now you're here and I'm falling asleep."

L let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I understand if you need to doze. I won't mind." With that, he pulled the blanket up farther over me, and "tucked me in".

I smiled contentedly. "Thanks." And with that I wrapped my other arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest. The gentle motion of his chest moving as he breathed soon lulled me to sleep.

L continued to stroke my hair as I slept. He yawned and then layed his head down on mine. He soon found himself not able to keep his eyes open and fell asleep himself. Our breathing slowed, keeping time together.


End file.
